This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The following summary is taken from the Keeney Lab we page: "Meiotic recombination is initiated by DNA double-strand breaks (DSBs) generated by the topoisomerase-like Spo11 protein. We are studying the mechanism and regulation of Spo11-dependent DSB formation in the yeast S. cerevisiae, as well as examining the factors that dictate where Spo11 cleaves the DNA and that control the outcome of the recombination process."